Threatening a Ghost
by St. Ajora
Summary: In which Naru has serious issues. Um, don't take this seriously? Rated for cussing.


Not sure why, but I had this urge to write in Naru's POV. And yes, I am having a sick love affair with sarcasm.

Do you really think I own Ghost Hunt?

* * *

_Well fuck me, I did it again. Good job, Noll. _I ran my hand through my hair for the thousandth time and leaned back in my chair. No use trying to work, because I'll never get anything done now.

"I'm leaving." Lin didn't answer. Whatever. He can stay holed up in that little office for all I care, and obsess over his work some more-

_Oh. Wait. I guess I can't really talk. _Who cares? Not me. So I walk home with my mind on nothing for once, and I arrive at the flat before I know it.

Floor two, room 36. I found it and unlocked it, but didn't open it. I glared at the doormat. _Welcome home, indeed. _Who the hell got that anyhow? This isn't home.

Finally, finally I opened the door and put my things somewhere on the couch. I stumbled to my bed and laid down. _I feel like I'm drunk._

And then a knock on the door roused me. _Go away. I'm not getting the damned door-_ But I walked over to it and opened it and glared at whoever disturbed me.

Mai. _Wait. How does she know where I live?_

"What?" Okay, that came out a bit less nicely than I'd have liked.

"Um, about what I said today. I'm really really sorry. I know that was low, but I wasn't thinking, and-" The rest I didn't hear. _Wait wait wait. What? What is she even talking about?_

Ohhhhh, right. Earlier. Now I remember, sort of.

I made her mad. I don't even know how. I was just doing my work and ignoring her as she brought me tea. She waited there so I asked what she wanted, and she glared at me. So I called her an imbecile and told her to go away if she didn't want anything else. I was busy.

Well? What was I supposed to do? Anyway, she got mad and yelled about me holing myself up in the office, and how Gene would be ashamed of me-

I'm not sure if I should continue. It gets pretty bad. _Um, yeah. Judging by that red mark on her cheek, I'd say it's very bad, idiot scientist-_

_Gene, shut up before I exorcise you._

Oh, wait. She stopped talking. Hold on a minute, then I'll get back to you, okay?

She was looking at me expectantly. "Well? I said I was sorry."

"Is that all?" Her face was suddenly extremely angry again, like this afternoon._ Um, oops?_

"Is that all? I knew I shouldn't have come. What in the world possessed me to come and apologize to the most unfeeling man on earth?"

_Ouch. Oh wait. That's true. Damn._ _Hold on a second, was I supposed to answer that?"_

"Oh." Oh, indeed. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ She apologizes, then 'Oh'?

Her face was blank now. _Fuck me, what did I do now?_

"Um, okay? Just 'oh'? No brilliant comeback? Naru, are you okay?" She looked worried now. How in the world was it possible for her to go through so many emotions in about two minutes? _Well just because you have the emotional range of a wall- _

_Gene, I swear. If you speak_ one more time, _I will fucking kill you._

_Oh. Wait. You're already dead. Oops._

_Wait, why is she reaching toward my head- ah, her hand's cold. It feels good._

"What are you doing?" I pushed her hand away. Why did I do that again? _Because you're a fag._

_Eugene Davis, you'd better run. _Far.

"You have a fever, Naru! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Go to bed. You need rest."

_Is she really telling me what to do? _"Are you really telling me what to do?"

"Naru, you're sick." _No I'm not._

"Naru, what's your problem? Go to _bed,_" She looked about ready to drag me to bed if she had to.

_Haha. Oh, no dragging would be necessary. I'm _willing.

_What is WRONG with me? Gene must be getting to me._

_Or maybe you're going crazy from talking to yourself too much, idiot scientist. How about you try – dare I say it – socializing? _

"Naru, I'm serious. You're sick and you need rest and you need to stop staring at me and blanking out like that, because it's really _freaking me out-_" I shut the door.

"NARU! OPEN THE DOOR!" _Um. No._

_Hm. I think I'll sleep. Night, Gene.

* * *

...Yeah.  
_


End file.
